metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Fuel Gel
"Gel" redirects here. For other uses, see Gel (Disambiguation). Fuel Gel is a liquid in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption used primarily as fuel for most ships in the cosmos, including Samus' own. Acting as a gasoline of the Metroid fictional universe, it is volatile and will ignite easily. Fuel Gel is found on many planets, though the main supplier is planet Bryyo. According to the Gel Puffer's Logbook entry, it gives off toxic vapor. The Galactic Federation has control over distribution of the substance and proceeds from Bryyonian gel sales go directly to the military forces protecting the Federation Solar System. Space Pirates are said to desire the liquid, forcing the Federation to increase anti-piracy defenses. In some qualities, Fuel Gel is similar to Phazon, although nowhere near as powerful in energy output or even remotely as mutagenic. Samus Aran, during her exploration of Bryyo to annihilate its Leviathan seed and search for Rundas, comes into contact with Fuel Gel quite often, especially in Bryyo Fire, a "lava"-themed area with Fuel Gel replacing lava; this area contains lakes and rivers of Fuel Gel. Her Power Suit's shielding is damaged by direct contact with liquid gel, but the Hazard Shield enhancement she obtains much later protects her from any Fuel Gel damage. Samus' Ice Missiles allow her to create solid platforms of ice in Fuel Gel, though these melt moments later by the liquid itself or with the Plasma Beam. During the battle with Ghor, Samus' gunship is damaged, and as she pilots it to escape the Main Docking Bay, it spills Fuel Gel from its thrusters, which creates three small puddles that can still damage Samus. She can freeze them entirely over with her Ice Missiles and cause Ghor to slip and crash into a wall, stunning him and allowing Samus to damage her foe. Ghor eventually absorbs the Fuel Gel to enhance his power. Interestingly, several different species have evolved not only to live in, but thrive on fuel gel, including Gel Rays, Gel Puffers, and Gelbugs. It is likely that this source of fuel replaced Afloraltite. Forms Fuel Gel exists naturally in two physical states, a viscous liquid and a hard, sharp-tipped crystal. The liquid form is by far the most common, and easily ignitable by means of weapons fire or an open flame. The crystal form is somewhat rare, and although newly formed crystals are vulnerable to ignition by charged beam weapons they appear to stabilize as they age, eventually becoming impervious to weapons fire and ignitable only by means of a sizeable explosion nearby. Official data Logbook entry Matt Manchester description "Harvester of Nectar – Vyyth: When the oceanic waters receded from the primordial island, and land spread outwards in all direction, Vyyth poured upon the naked crust of the land the invigorating and restorative burning nectar. This immaculate serum has the powers to heal the sick and diseased. All newborn younglings are ceremonially bathed in this curative substance to ensure strong vitality." Trivia *It is stated that planets who naturally produce Fuel Gel become prosperous, the only exception being Bryyo. This is likely due to the indigenous Reptilicus not benefiting economically from trade of the substance, as they had an aggressive behavior towards visitors from other planets. *In-game, liquid Fuel Gel has a similar appearance to liquid concentrated Phazon, though with a yellow color. *Fuel Gel is the only non-Phazon-based substance to retain its color when viewed in Hypermode. *The substance's Logbook entry was, at some point in development, categorized under Galactic Federation Data in the Lore section of the Logbook, rather than the Research. It was listed as Galactic Federation Datafile FG-019, but the text was otherwise identical to the final version. The files for this version of the scan can still be found in the data of the NTSC release of Corruption, though only the German localization of the text is present. *Fuel Gel is referred to as Bryyo Gel in descriptions from the Special Mission. Gallery Image:The_Bark_form_of_Fuel_Gel.jpg|Skkale vines are long plants with Fuel Gel-soaked interiors. Image:The_Crystalline_form_of_Fuel_Gel.jpg|Crystallized Fuel Gel ru:Топливный гель es:Gel Fuel Category:Research Category:Fuel Gel Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Bryyo Thorn Jungle Category:Bryyo Cliffside Category:Elysia Category:SkyTown Category:Substances